


You owe your lives to sly Loki

by tigriswolf



Series: meme fics [18]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki surrenders.  His is the warfare that waits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You owe your lives to sly Loki

**Author's Note:**

> Title: You owe your lives to sly Loki  
> Fandom: Avengers movieverse  
> Disclaimer: not my characters  
> Warnings: post-film  
> Pairings: none  
> Rating: PG  
> Wordcount: 365  
> Point of view: third  
> Prompt:  
>  _But when that storm god you all praise_  
>  Walks the earth and shatters trees  
> You huddle close beside my gift  
> And whisper prayers beside the spit  
> And as the woodsmoke turns and twists  
> You owe your lives to sly Loki.  
> (Mikael Hrafspa, "[Loki's Song](http://chivalry.com/cantaria/lyrics/loki.html)")
> 
> Anything with this, because it's a lovely song and I hadn't heard it in years and having it come up on the music shuffle makes me want fic with it. Dear anon, please make it happen. ♥ Bitterness and angst are a definite plus.

Thor is open war and honor, armies meeting face to face across the battlefield and marching into each other’s spears, each other’s swords, dying by the thousands. Thor is Asgard, a thousand years of golden peace because no one else is powerful enough. 

But Loki… Loki is shadows and twists, Loki is guerilla warfare, Loki is patience and cunning and the perfect strike. 

Thor is a good friend, brave and true. He is _honorable_ and righteous and will do battle until he falls. Thor does not surrender, not since he lost Loki’s silver tongue. 

But Loki… Loki surrenders. Loki falls to his knees and lets himself be thought beaten, and is locked away until the time is right. 

Thor can lie by omission, but would much rather be forthright. Thor will not back down. He will shake worlds with the force of his anger, because he is Asgard and he will be king. 

But Loki, sly Loki, he knows the power in bending the truth, in prevaricating, in a smiling lie.

And Thor, dear Thor, he enjoys the company of his new companions, the Avengers, the warriors who valiantly fought his brother’s army. But, with the exception of Banner’s beast and Captain America, they are not _his_ kind of warriors. Even Iron Man prefers sly warfare – the warfare of Loki Liesmith. 

Thor is unsure of how to explain without insult, so he holds his tongue, hating the feel of the lie.

(And Loki, sly Loki of the silver tongue, he is waiting. He is not beaten. And thunder rumbles, and worlds shake, and an archer dreams of shadows, and a spider analyzes weaknesses, and a genius billionaire playboy philanthropist researches. 

Because Loki is not open warfare. Loki is not honorable. Loki survives, no matter the cost, and like calls to like, and when the time comes… 

Oh, when the time comes. Those who are Loki’s do not die by the thousands. They strike only where needed, and regimes fall, and no one ever knows. 

Imprisoned for the moment, Loki plans.)

Thor meets his enemies head-on, and it will kill him one day. 

Loki stabs his enemies in the back, and he will be victorious.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Fic DVD Commentaries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6795196) by [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf)




End file.
